Forgetful Love
by Christina7
Summary: This is a Kaguel fic. Miguel forgets Kay's birthday. If I said anythign else it'd give it away.
1. Default Chapter

  
Chapter 1 -Forgetful Love  
It was a sunday morning and Kay felt like sleeping in, so she didn't get up till 10:30 A.M. When she went downstairs it was deserted. She Yelled,"Mom, Dad, Charity, Jessica, anyone home?" but still nobody answered. So she figured they probably went to get something to eat and forgot about her again. Miguel even went with them, like every morning. So she went upstairs and got dressed. Lately Miguel had been completely ignoring Kay. Before Charity came to town, Kay was dropping little hints about her and Miguel to start dating but he never picked up the hints because he was a typical teenage boy(No Offense!) In Two weeks it would be her 18th birthday she was sure Miguel wouldn't forget because he had always given her something. She said to herself," I don't care who remembers my birthday, excpet Miguel!"  
It was about 1:00 when everybody got home from eating. They all said in unison, " Kay where have you been?" with worried expressions. She sarcastically replies, "I went fishin, Where do you think I was?"getting angry. Her dad got serious and said ,"Kathleen Marie Bennett don't get smart with us!" She then replied, " I was in my room, but I guess yall would've remembered you had another daughter and not just one and a niece!" Grace and Sam both exclaimed,"What's that suppose to mean?" She replies, "Never mind , forget I ever said anything." sadly. They all say in unision,"Ok whatever you say!" She felt tears come to her eyes but never fell. Kay was kind of shocked she thought they would atleast keep bugging her about what she meant. She was also kind of expecting that they would do that, they had been ignoring her since Charity came to town with her problems(No offense to Charity fans!) "Mrs. GoodyGoody", she said under her breath. Miguel was the only one who understood her. Now she couldn't even talk to him, ecspecially about her crush because she had a crush on him.  
(Two Weeks Later) Kay got up feeling refreshed because for the last two weeks she had been running around, cause school just started. It was her birthday finally. She was so happy the Big one eight. Her mom and dad had always said when she was 18 she'd get a car. That morning when she went downstairs as usual Charity& Miguel were cuddled on the couch. She said,"Hey!" Miguel said,"Oh Hey Kay we didn't know you were here!" She felt tears starting to sting her eyes then she thought,"It's all just a cover up for my part!"; She then smiled a sincere smile and went back up to her room. About 4 hours later after she had gotten finished doing her weekend homework, she came down and decided to go out b/c she figured when she got back everyone would be there to wish her a happy Birthday! When she got home she was suprised b/c no one was there. She started crying and she felt her knees buckle as she fell to the floor. When she heard the door open she didn't even bother to move because she felt so unloved. When she felt someones hand on her should she turned aroud, her eyes quickly changed from sadness to rage when she saw who it was. She got up and wi[ed the tears from her eyes but a few more slipped out.  
It was Miguel with Charity in tow. Before she could start yelling, He asked,"Kay what's wrong?"with a worried expression. She started crying again and ran out the front door. A few moments later Simone showed up with a gift and Miguel asked,"Who's that for?" with a dumbfounded look. Simone giggled and replied,"For fKay who else, Miguel you're such a kidder!" "What's so special that you would bring her a present?" he asked still confused. Simone replies,"You seriously don't know do you?" He then says," No, should I." Simone had a worried look on her face and said,"Kay must be devestated!" Miguel then had an OH MY GOD face and replied shocked," It's Her ..........Birthday!" He then ran past simone out the door to go find his best friend Kay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Forgetful Love~  
  
Miguel ran down the street as fast as he could calling Kay's name. She didn't   
answer and he got worried. Then when he started to slow down, he saw her, She   
was was at the the place they first met, in the park. She was sitting on the   
bench crying, he then started walking over to her. Right before he got to   
her, she turned around. She stood up to walk away but he stopped her   
midstrid. He said," Kay I'm sor--!"But before he could finish she   
screamed,"Just leave me the hell alone, I HATE you!"She then turned around   
and ran. He felt like he had just been slapped in the face. It took him a few   
seconds to recover from the shock. He then tried to think of where she would   
go.  
  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
Kay was silently cursing herself for telling Miguel she hated him, when she   
knew she loved him. She couldn't tell him that though because he never had   
loved her except as for a friend and probably never will. She knew he would   
go looking for her, she could feel it. She thought a while to where she could   
go so he wouldn't find her. She then knew she had to go to his house. She   
then started off towards his house, when she got there she stopped scared to   
knock on the door.  
  
~~~Back to Miguel~~~  
Miguel then thought she would go to the place she always went where she could   
be alone, so he headed off to the beach. When he got there though, he was   
suprised she wasn't there cause that's where she would always go when she was   
hurting or just wanted to be alone. Then realization hit him like a bowling   
ball hitting bowling pins, of course she wouldn't go there she knew he would   
look for her.That would be the only place he knew that she would go. He stood   
there pondering through his thoughts. He kept asking himself the same   
questions over and over again. How could I forget about my best friend? Why   
was she so mad at me, I wasn't the only one who forgot about her? She had   
always been there for him throuigh thick and then. She knew everything about   
him. Charity didn't even know some of the things she did. She was there when   
his dad disappeared, she had been the strong one through all his troubles.   
When they had problems at the sametime, she always put hers aside to help him   
through his. She had always remembered his familys and his birthdays. She   
always wished his family a Happy Birthday when it was their birthday. She had   
always gave him a present on his Birthday. She always did something to cheer   
him up when the anniversary of his dad's disapperance came around. He had   
forgotten about his dad since charity had come to town. He never even spent   
time with his family anymore either.  
~~~Lopez Fitzgerald House~~~  
When Kay finally knocked on the door she was relieved to see miguels older   
brother Luis standing there. He greeted her,"hi, Kay," and welcomed her in.   
He then proceeded to say" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", with a smile on his face. "Are   
you happy to be 18?" he asked. She sarcastically answered,"Thrilled." He   
sensed the sarcasm in her voice and said," Kay sit down." She did then he   
asked ,"Kay , what's wrong?"Concern laced in his voice. "Nothing, "she lied.   
He knew she was lying but decided to drop the subject and let her tell him   
when she was ready. They had always had been kind of close she was   
practically his younger sister. She use to spend the night almost every night   
when she and miguel were younger. The he asked," Why aren't with Miguel?"   
When he finished she broke down in tears. He instinctively comforted her like   
he would his family, by holding her close and letting her cry on his   
shoulder. He wondered why she was crying. Maybe it was something he did or   
said, he wasn't quite sure though.  
~~~Kay~~~  
Kay hadn't realized what she had done till she felt someone holding her. She   
thought it was Miguel because how strong his arms felt but when she looked   
up she saw luis. She started crying even harder then and decided she should   
tell him what was wrong. He asked ," Did I say something to make you cry?"   
Concerned in his voice. Key then smiled a little to know that someone cared   
about her. She replies,"Yeah, but you couldn't have known!" "Couldn't have   
known what?" Luis said confused. "That Miguel forgot about my birthday!" she   
said in a ragged voice. She could barely talk b/c all the tears she had shed.   
Luis eyes got big then replied,"Did I just hear you right? MIGUEL forgot   
about YOU? (Short Pause) "How, I mean Miguel your best friend in the whole   
world forgot about you?" He asked shocked. She replies sadly," Yeah, my old   
best friend, he has a new one now?" Luis looked confused. "Charity," she   
simply replied. "Oh right, I forgot."he said. She smiled and said," Your one   
of the few ones that forgot about charity." "You, Theresa, Simone , and your   
mom are the only ones who have rembered I'm even alive." She said starting to   
cry again. He said," Don't worry it'll be ok." "How about you get some rest   
in Miguels room, he won't be home anytime soon, "Luis replied. She choked   
out," Ok and Thanks Luis for everything." She was suprised she said that much   
b/c of the tears that were falling down her cheeks. He replies," Kay no need   
to Thank me your practically family, I do anything for you!" They both said   
their goodnights and Luis walked to the living after walking kay to Miguels   
bedroom  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~~ Forgetful Love~~  
  
Miguel didn't have any clue to where Kay was or where he could find her. It   
was getting dark so he decided to go back to the Bennetts and see Charity, he   
was hoping Kay would be there. He wanted to tell her he was sorry and wanted   
to explain everything to her. He then headed off toward the Bennetts. He was   
there in ten minutes flat. When he walked in he saw Reese and Charity in deep   
conversation. He then thought they would make a cute couple. He scolded   
himself,"What am I thinking? Charity's my girlfriend." His thoughts were   
interupted by Charity. She was saying,"Miguel...Miguel." He answers,"   
Yeah..huh..What?" Where were you just now, you had a funny loook on your   
face!" she replied. "I was just thinking,"he said. She replied,"About what?"   
"Nothing important, don't worry about it!" He said. "ok," Charity replied a   
little cheery even for herself.  
~~~~Miguel's Room~~~~  
Kay couldn't get to sleep for anything, she couldn't get Miguel off her mind.   
She says aloud,"Miguel I love you ,but why can't you love me!" It was quite,   
it was like she was waiting for an answer but nothing came. She decided she'd   
turn on the CD player he had and see what cd he had in. She turned on the Cd   
and when she heard it she started crying. "Truly, Madly, Deeply"by Savage   
Garden came on. It described how she felt about Miguel and that's the cd she   
had gotten him for his 17th birthday last year. "He probably doesn't even   
remember where he got the cd, he probably hasn't listened to it either." she   
said aloud. She kept the song on repeat, she sang along everytime till she   
fell fast asleep, and started dreaming.  
~~~~~Dream~~~~~  
Kay was going over to see Miguel for his 19th birthday. Kay was extremely   
happy because they week before Charity and Miguel broke up because a rumor   
went around that Charity slept with Mark Minners, he was the biggest playa in   
school. Charity had admitted to sleeping with him. She begged Miguel to   
forgive her. Miguel was hurt but he still broke up with Chairty because he   
couldn't trust her anymore. The day after they broke up Miguel told Kay he   
loved her and wanted to make love to her. She then entered his house and look   
around and saw no one. She walked up to his room. When she walked into his   
room she hadn't ever been hurt more than she was now. Miguel and Charity were   
having sex. They didn't even notice she was in the room till she said   
something. "Miguel," she said barely above a whisper. He looked over at her   
and pushed Charity off of him. She looked at Charity who had a satisfied look   
on her face, and just smiled at Kay. " Kay, I'm sorry about this, but I don't   
....."he began but didn't finish. She started running down stairs and ran   
smack into Luis. "Kay what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Before she could   
answer Miguel screamed,"KAY!" She turned around to see Miguel standing at the   
end of the stairs in his boxers. "Kay, I'm sorry but I don't love you, I   
never have atleast not romantically," he said guiltly and barely loud enough   
for Kay to hear. Kay started crying even harder than she had before,"Miguel ,   
How could you do this to me? After I gave you my virginity. You were   
everything to me, then you just go and act like I'm nothing." she said   
shaking her head. She was sad but furious but continued cryiing while she   
talked. "YOU USED ME TO GET OVER HER DIDN'T YOU, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK?" she   
screamed. He pondered in his thoughts, he couldn't lie to her she had been   
his best friend till he ruined it, he probably just lost her. He replies,"   
Yes, but I never meant to hurt you!" She replied," I never want to see or   
talk to you AGAIN!" She then ran out of the house. Luis turned to Miguel and   
said, " I'm disappointed in you little brother, I never thought you would   
hurt the one who was your best friend and always there for you." He shook his   
head in ashame.  
~End of Dream~  
Miguel had just got finished telling Charity nothing was wrong, he lied to   
her but frankly he didn't care. He was to worried about Kay to worry that he   
was lying to his girlfriend. He knew Kay told everybody she was strong but   
deep down she was very vunerable. He had seen her hurt before and she   
couldn't hold herself up well. He had hurt her bad and he knew she couldn't   
hold up. He remember how she acted the last time she was hysterical.   
~~~Flashback~~~  
"Kay are you going to be ok?"Miguel asked concern crossing his face. "Oh, yes   
Miguel it was no big dealy. My aunt Karen just died,"she replied   
sarcastically. (Pause) "No, Miguel I won't be ok she was the only one who   
cared about me." Kay replied sadly. She started crying and Miguel comforted   
her. "She was always there for me when my mom wasn't. My mom and I have never   
really gotten along. I was always her favorite, she always spoiled me instead   
of Jessica!" she replied and some of her crying subsided. "Kay I promise   
you'll was be my favorite out of your family, NO MATTER WHAT!" he said trying   
to cheer her up. She looked up and smiled, "I know Miguel and Thanks!" she   
said.   
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
Miguel then realized he had broken his promise to Kay. He chose Charity over   
her. He had Kay practically his whole life. He felt like he was about to die.   
He broke a promise to one of the people who cared about him the most. He was   
torn out of his thoughts by charity again," Miguel...Miguel...Where have you   
been?" she asked. "Huh ...no where," he said lying yet again. She asked," Oh,   
yeah...Where'd Kay go?" still smiling her dumb smile. "I don't know , I never   
found her,"he replied in a sad tone. Charity didn't notice the sad tome so   
she continued,"I don't know what she got so worked up about, we only didn't   
remember her birthday , it's not big deal." Miguel was shocked but very   
angry. "Well...CHARITY, it is a big deal it's her 18th birthdayand her family   
forgot and most importantly I forgot." he replied angrily. (pause) " You know   
Chairty she never forgot about anything that had to do with my life and I   
never forgot about anything in her life until you came along." he screamed.   
Charity replies," I'm sorry Miguel." almost in tears.He replies in guilt,'   
It's not your fault, I'm just mad about forgetting about her and I took it   
out on you!" He hugged he to prove he was sorry for yelling. Then after a few   
moments they seperated. They gave each other a kiss and as they pulled a part   
the door opened. Charity thought to herself," I did a pretty job crying for   
Miguel even though him yelling didn't bother me he's becoming a nuisance."  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
~~Lopez-Fitzgerald home~~  
Luis went back upstairs to ask Kay something. When he was about to open his mouth and ask her . He heard her say,"Miguel I love you, but why can't you love me back?"He stood there in shock for a few moments. He left because he didn't want her to see him. He went back downstairs to the living room. He said to himself,"That's why she cried so hard when I mentioni his name!" "I better confront her later, so she won't get hurt again," he said to himself. "She probablly came here because he wouldnt have thought she'd come here to hide from him,"he thought aloud. He decided he needed to go talk to Sam about Kay not just abiut the Miguel situation but that he forgot his eldest daughters 18th birthday. That hurt kay almost more than anything but that her best friend forgot about her topped the cake . She loves hime more than anything. He left and headed for Sams.  
~~~~Bennett's Livingroom~~~~  
When Miguel and Charity pulled apart Luis walked in. "Hey Luis, Watcha doing?"Miguel asked, noticing the adgetated look on Luis's face. "Nothing, just came over to talk to sam."Luis said fidgeting. "Him and aunt Grace went to a birthday party!" Charity chirped. "Ok, well tell him I came by,"Luis replied. "Hang on Luis, Can I talk to you for a minute?"He asked. "Sure, I guess," Luis said as he fidgited. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"Luis asked when they got outside. "Is today a special day for anybody we know?"Miguel asked. "Yes,"Luis replied knowing what the next question would be. "Whose and what?" Miguel questioned. "Kay's birthday!"Luis said. "Just seeing if you knew because i forgot it was today and totally ignored kay!" Miguel said shameful. (Pause) "She told me she hated me and never wanted to see me again."He replied sadly. All Luis said was,"I know little brother!" Miguel looked up,"You know???What do yiou mean ?" He asked confused." I talked to kay earlier, when i saw her,"he replied looking down.(Pause) "She was really crying, and cried even harder when i asked her Why she wasnt' with you !" Luis stated matter-of-factly. "That's when she told me you forgot about her!"Luis stated. "I was shocked as ever," Luis said his eyes widening. "Where was she?Where was she going?" Miguel asked anxiously. "I have to tell her I'm sorry."he said looking down and shaking his head in shame. "Sorry, little bro no can do!"he said. " I told her I wouldn't tell anyone!"he replied again. "Ok , I understand"Miguel replied. "Will you tell her i need to talk to her?"Miguel asked hopefully. "I will if I see her,"Luis said.(Pause) "You know little brother I'm disappointed in you, I would have never expected this from you!"Luis said."I know me too, it's just that...."he started but luis interrupted ,"Charity needed you!"he said. "How'd you know?"miguel asked. "Kay told me,"Luis said. " I think she tried to ignore that you were forgetting her for a while, but when you forgot her birthday she couldn't ignore it anymore,"Luis said. "I know , you're making me feel worse , luis, "Miguel said sadly. "Sorry buddy , but it's the truth !" Luis told miguel. "Well,........Charity must be getting worried, I"m gonna go back inside."Miguel said changing the subject. "Ok, Goddbye."Luis said. "Goodbye luis and try to talk to kay,"he said practically begging luis. After Miguel went inside Luis started on his way home. He wondered what he was going to tell kay because he didn't want to make her cry again. He knew what she was going through, well all the pain it caused. Him and Sheridan had, had trouble before they got together. Julian and her father tried to keep them apart. They made an imposter of Luis. Miguel might be his brother but he was blind to what was in front of him. Kay has love him forever as a brother. Lately though she has started to have romantic feelings for him.  
~~~~Meanwhile~Miguels Room~~~~  
"Noooooooo, Miguel!" Kay screamedas she woke up. She sat there crying wondering what she was gonna do. She didn't want to go home because she knew MIguel would be there waiting for her if not all over Charity. She sat there for aboiut ten minutes thinking about her options. She could go home and act like nobody forgot about her. She decided against that idea. "Maybe I should run away nobody would really miss me. Well ..maybe a few people would miss me but not the person i care about the most." she thought aloud. She decided she should get up and get dressed. She wasn't going to think about it right now. It was getting late and she needed to get prepared for the day alone again. All she slept in the night before was a pair of miguels boxers and his favorite braves t-shirt. She never wanted to change though because of the scent that lingered on them. His scent. Miguels scent.   
After she had put her bra back on Theresa walked in. "Miguel are you awa....."Theresa began but stopped midsentence when she saw kay in her underwear and bra. "Theresa , I didn't know you were here,"Kay said turning red from embarassment."I didn't realize you an dMIguel were you know..." theresa started feeling uncomfortable."Oh, no theresa it's nothing like that Miguel stayed at my house last night!" Kay said sadly. "Why aren't you with him then? Yesterday was your birthday!"Theresa questioned. "Because I'm trying to avoid him,"Kay said her eyes starting to well up with tears. "Why would you do that?"Theresa asked concerned and confused."Miguel forgot about me, "was all she could choke ou7t. Theresa took her in a hug and said,"Kay, i'm so sorry.""It's not your fault, its miguels."Kay said bluntly..... "The bad thing was I told him I hate him when I love him with all my heart."Kay sobbed out. "As a friend I mean,"Kay quickly retalitated. "Ok,"Theresa said. "Have you told him how bad this has hurt you?" Theresa questioned. "No, but i think he knows."Kay said. (Pause) "Theresa i want to be alone for a while do you mind?"Kay asked. "Yeah...I was going to see Ethan anyways. "Tell him hi for me,"kay said a smile coming across her face thinking about her brother.. "ok , I will bye Kay and I hope you feel better,"Theresa said walking out the door. "Thanks , me too bye"Kay replied. After Theresa left Kay got finished getting dress. She was wearing black capris with a baby blue spagetthi strap. She decided to wear her hair down.. She then made her way down to the kitchen,. When she got there luis was sitting at the table. He looked as if he were in deep thought. "Luisssss....Are you with me?" Kay asked.. "UH---HUH---yeah--What I mean?"Luis said shaking his head. (Pause) "hey kay didn't see your there." He said again. "What were you thinking about?"Kay asked him. "Nothing...well...about you!"he said quickly.."What?"Kay asked suprised. "Well...I saw Miguel today and he told me he needs to talk to you."he said .. "So..I don't care." she said knowing she was lying to herself and Luis...Luis knew it hurt her to say that but she knew she really did care what Miguel said. She was too tough to let people know she was hurting. "ok, kay if you say so." Luis said. "You feeling any better today?" he asked..."Same as yesterday, except I'm not crying as much ."Kay replied smiling half hearedly. "Kay do you love miguel romantically?"Luis asked unexpedectly. Kay turned around panic spreading across her face. "Well...."Kay began.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~~~Forgetful Love~~~   
  
"Hey Miguel, What did Luis want?" Charity asked."Nothing, he just wanted to   
talk."Miguel replied. "Hey man, Have youo seen Kay today?" Kay asked. "No,I   
haven't why?" he asked suspiciously. "So i can ask her out of course."Reese   
replied a dorky chuckle. "Miguel felt jealous, but he just pushed the feeling   
away. "God I am she's ok!" Miguel whispered to himself. "What'd you   
say?"Charity asked. "Nothing,"Miguel said plastering a fake smile on his   
face. "Well..I'm gonna go home and see Theresa and Mama ok!"Miguel said as   
he headed out the door. "Ok, we'll see you later,"Reese said. When Miguel was   
out he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He was finally   
relieved he had time to look for Kay. He felt ashamed that he forgot about   
her, his best friend.   
  
~~~Sametime~~~Lopez-Fitzgerald Kitchen~~~   
  
"I...I....Why?"Kay spurt out suprised by luis suddeness. "Just curious,"Luis   
said innocently. "Yes, but it doesn't matter, he does care about me   
anymore."She said sadly while sitting in the chair by Luis. "What should I   
do, Luis?" Luis asked. "Maybe you should go back home." he said.Kay spat out   
", I can't go home because Miguel will be there with Charity." "I don't know   
what to do then Kay,, but mayabe iot would be better if you saw him." he   
said. "No, It wouldn't I know what I'm gonna do." she said. "What?"he said   
eyeing her . "Runaway and never comeback."She said. "You can't there'll be   
people here who will miss you,"Luis screamed. "I know there will be a few who   
miss me but, it just hurts so much to see him."Kay said tears welling up in   
her eyes. "I understand,"Luis said hugging her. "I'm gonna go upstairs and   
finished getting dressed,"Kay said getting up from the table. "Ok, I hope you   
feel better," Luis said givin! g a warm smile."Thanks for the talk Luis and i   
hope i feel better too," Kay said.   
  
~~~Front Door-Lopez Fitzgerald house~~~   
  
"I wonder where Kay is?" Miguel asked himself quietly. He then opened the   
door and who he saw suprised him."Kay...."Miguel said. Kay heard him, she   
knew that voice, she whipped around sadness and furiousity gleaming in her   
choclate brown eyes. "Miguel..."Kay choked out. "Kay we need to talk,"Miguel   
said softly. "No," she said while shaking her head violently. "Please let me   
explain.....please!!!!!"he pleaded. "Explain what? Explain that you forgot   
about me because of my own DAMN COUSIN!!! "Kay screamed. "Kay I have just   
been so...."Miguel said but Kay stopped him midsentence. "NO...I dont' care,   
you should always have time for your SUPPOSED best friend. There's no excuse   
this time Miguel."Kay said starting to cry for like the fifth time since   
Miguel forgot about her. (short pause) "Miguel....Do you remember the promise   
you mad me when my aunt died?" Kay asked softly wiping her tears. Miguel just   
nodded yes, rememb! ering what him promised her and feeling the guilt rise in   
him. He was about to istart crying so he didn't say anything. "You broke that   
promise over and over again this past year. I ignored it but when you forgot   
about my 18th birthday i couldn't handle it."kay said. "Kay....wait,"MIguel   
said trying to stay calm."No...I just want to be alone for a while to   
think...away from you,"she said starting up the stairs. "Kay...Where have you   
been since yesterday?"Miguel asked. "Here," was her only answer and continued   
walking to Miguels room. "Why didn't Luis tell me?" Miguel asked himself.   
Then he heard the kitchen door open and out walked Luis. "When need to   
talk,"Miguel said.   
  
~~~Crane Mansion~~~   
  
"Honey, are you ok?"Ethan asked. "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking."Theresa   
replied. "About what?" he asked. "Kay,"Theresa replied absentmindely. "What   
about my sister?"Ethan asked worriedly. "UH....I think you should ask   
her."Theresa said. "Ok...I'll talk to her later then." Ethan replied. "You   
want to take a walk?" ethan asked. "I'd love too, ecspecially with you.   
"Theresa exclaimed. "Lets go then baby,"Ethan said leaning down to kiss her.   
  
~~~Miguels room~~~   
  
"Why did he have to come home?"Kay said to herself. She sat there for a   
while, questions running through her head"Why does he wanna talk? What should   
I do? Where should I go? God, what am I gonna do about all this?"She asked   
herself aloud. She got up and locked his door so no one could interupt her   
thinking and so miguel wouldn't be able to talk to her. Sheknew if she talked   
to him she would give into his explanation and open her heart and get hurt   
once again. "I can't face him now, I'll give in, I know I will."She said   
quietly. She thought back to the last fight they had.   
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~   
  
It was when they were 10. They went down to the pool in lighthouse park. They   
were alone, nobody else went swimming that day. Kay was scared of the water,   
but she went swimming because Miguel was there and he gave her encouragement   
so she got over her fear while he was there. When they were leaving, after   
they went and changed she couldn't find Miguel, she got worried and when she   
couldnt' find him she started crying. MIguel then jumped out and   
screamed,"Boo!". She ran off and he came running after her to apologize. They   
went the whole day without talking because Kay refused to talk to Miguel. The   
next day she forgave him and gave him a hug, but she told him he better never   
do it again or she wouldn't forgive him.   
~~~~End of Flashback~~~~   
She was remembering how much she missed him when they weren't talking for   
that whole day. She missed him that much now but she couldn't forgive him not   
yet atleast. It just hurt her to much to think about it. A loud boom brought   
Kay out of her thoughts. She jumped a little and looked out the window to   
find it was storming."Oh...well it fits my mood perfectly. Can this get any   
worse?" Kay said aloud. "My life has turned upside down in a matter of a   
year. I could barely stand it then and now it's even worse."She thought. "   
I'm gonna call Simone and see how she's doing?" Kay said smiling as she   
picked up Miguel phone.   
  
~~~~~Park~~~~~ Before It started raining~~~~~   
  
"Ethan, I'm really worried about Kay?"Theresa said. "Why?I think she'll be   
fine, whatever is bothering her i'm sure she'll get over it soon." Ethan   
replied. "I dont' know Ethan she was pretty upset."she said. "Why? I cna't   
tell you if she will be ok if I don't know what's wrong with her?" Ethan   
said. "I don't think it's my place to tell, but I don't know if she'll be   
uncomfortable talking with you on this particular subject." Theresa said.   
Ethan was thinking then blurted out," Is she pregnant?" "Oh, god, no Ethan,   
she's not that kind of girl," she said shocked that ethan would even think   
that. "Well....I'm gonna talk to her in a little while after our walk, try   
to relax." he said. "Ok, I'll try, I'm sure she'll be fine." he said again.   
"I Love you, Ethan Bennett!" Theresa exclaimed.. "I love you too, Theresa   
Lopez-Fitzgerald...and with all my heart and soul!" he said lovingly. She   
smiled and so did he. Her s! mile was contagious. They then got up off the   
bench they had sat down on while they were talking. The next thing they saw   
and felt was cold water. It was pouring raining. They burst out laughing at   
the next scene they saw as they started to walk out of the park.   
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

~&~&~&~&~Chapter 6~&~&~&~&~  
  
Luis looked up and said,"About what?" "Kay,"Miguel replied unemotional. "Ok, sit down,"Luis said. "Why didn't you tell me she was staying here this morning? You knew I was worried about her. She hates me and I haven't gotten the chance to apologize."Miguel said. "She has a reason to hate you, I mean after all you FORGOT about her for goodness sakes. She obviously knew you wouldn't look for her here. She's been crying almost all night." Luis exclaimed. "I know, but what am I going to do ,she won't talk to me." Miguel replied sadly. "Miguel, do you care more for Charity than you do Kay?" Luis asked somewhat nervously for the answer." I can't answer that."Miguel said. "Yes, you can." Luis replied solomnly. "I care alot about Kay but I love Charity." Miguel said. "That's what I thought. Miguel, you and Kay have been friends for years and you pretty much bailed on her. From what it sounds like you were her everything."Luis replied. "What do you mean?'Miguel asked totally clueless like usual(LOL)  
"You were the only one who understood her, now she does even have you or your understanding. I think she feels rejected and unloved."Luis said waiting for Miguels reaction. "He can be so cluelss, sometimes,"Luis thought to himself. "Luis can I tell you something?"MIguel asked nervously. "Of course, you can tell me anything,"Luis said. "Promise not to tell anyone and i mean anyone not even Sheridan?" Miguel said seriously. "I said I Promise."Luis said. "Ok here it goes....."Miguel started.  
  
~&~&~&~Park~&~&~&~  
  
Ethan and Theresa laughed hysterically as they watched Sheridan crane somping toward them . She was soaked to the bone. She had a white sundess on with white strappy sandles. "What's so funny?"Sheridan asked with her usual attitude when someone was making fun of her. "Your soaked in a WHITE dress,we find it hilarious."Ethan said between giggles. Theresa added,"Luis would love to see this, not only are you wet but uh you can see everything."Sheridan blused at this comment but reality soon kicked in. "Ethan...Can I borrow your jacket?"Sheridan asked. "Here,"is all ethan said trying to contain his laughter. "Thanks,"Sheridan said. "No, problem sheridan," ethan said. "Well....you guys i hate to run but i gotta go change. I want to go talk to Luis anyways."Sheridan said. "Ok, bye sheridan," theresa and ethan said in unision. "Honey, I think we should change ,too."Ethan said. " Yeah, we better before we get sick."Theresa replied. They then headed of to the Crane Mansion.  
  
~&~&~&~&~Bennett Residence~&~&~&~&~  
  
"Where do you think she is?"Simone asked.Charity while pacing back and forth on the living room floor. "I don't know and frankly.....I could care less."Charity said snobbishly while still reading her magazine. "WHAT?" Simone yelled. "I only acted like I liked Kay because I wanted her to introduce me to Miguel. Also, I don't have a family, so I wanted the affection that she got from her family andlook I have it. Why else would I be so nice and sweet to everyone. Oh yeah simone......If you EVER and I mean ever tell anybody what i am doing, yu will seriouly regret it."Charity said with an evil twinkle in her eye. Charity was secretly hoping that simone would say something so she could make her pay. She was interrupted by simone saying,"You don't scare me Charity, I'm not afraid of you.""Well, excuse me Simone i must be going I have people to do and things to see."Charity said with a smirk."Where?" Simone asked. "It's none of your damn business, Simone."Charity snapped. "Don't you ever speak to me that way you little bitch,"Simone snapped back as charity walked out the front door.  
  
~&~&~&~&~Bennett Driveway~&~&~&~&~  
  
"What should I do?" Charity said to herself. "I know, I'll go see Reese, he always cheers me up."She thought outloud. She smile off and headed toward the Durkee's house.  
  
~&~&~&~&~Sheridans Cottage~&~&~&~&~  
  
"Oh, lord, I'm drenched." Sheridan said. "I better go change before I go to Luis's," she said aloud. She went to her room and got dressed. She was dressed in black capris and a white 3/4 sleeve shirt that buttons up. She had a pair of black strappy sandle on too. She then went to her mirror and fixed her hair and make-up. One her way out her phone ring. "Hello,"she answered in an annoyed tone. "Hey, sheridan it's ethan,"ethan said. "I know who you are, silly!'she said giggling. "Well.....What are you calling for?"she asked. "Can you go check on Kay for m?"Ethan asked (Short Pause) "She's over Luis's, Theresa said she was worried about her."he said. "What's wrong with her?" Sheridan asked worriedly. "I don't know, Theresa said it wasn't her place to tell what was wrong and I don't blame her."Ethan said. "She's right, Ok I will, I was on my way over to Luis's anyways."Sheridan said. "Ok, thanks,"he said." Your Welcome, Bye talk to ya later." she said. "OK, Goodbye,"he said. She then was on her way to the Lopez-Fitzgeralds house.  
  
~&~&~&~&~15 Minutes Later - Lopez-Fitgerald house~&~&~&~&~  
  
Sheridan knocks on the door. Luis answers. "Hey Sheridan," he said giving her his killer smile. She thought she was going to melt. " Hey Luis,"she said smiling. "Can I come in?" she asked. " Oh, yeah sorry,"he said sheepishly feeling his cheeks burning from embarrassment. "Is kay here?" Sheridan asked. "Yeah, why?" Luis asked curiously. "Theresa told Ethan she was worried about Kay, and he asked me to come check on her, so , I decided I would." sheridan said. "Yeah, she's in MIguels room!" Luis said. " Ok...Thanks," she said.. Before he could protest she was up the stairs.  
  
~&~&~&~&~ Sheridan & Kay~&~&~&~&~  
  
"Kay are you in there?" Sheridan asked. "Sheridan is that you?" Kay asked. " Yeah," sheridan replied. "Yeah, come in,"Kay replied sadly. Sheridan could hear the sadness in her voice but didn't say anything. "Hey, Kay are you alright?" Sheridan asked."What makes you think I'm not,"Kay snapped. " Ethan said Theresa, was worried about you!" Sheridan said softly trying not to upset Kay. "Does everybody know my problem?"Kay said throwing her hands up in the air. "Actually Theresa said she was worried about you, but said it wasn't her place to tell anybody what's wrong and that you should be the one to tell everyone." Sheridan said. "Well.....I'm glad she didn't tell everybody." Kay said calming down. "Do you wanna talk about it?"Sheridan asked cautiously. "Ok...I guess I should talk to somebody abut it. You have to promise you can't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you ecspecially not Miguel, Luis, Theresa, or Ethan. "OK....start spilling and I want all the details." Sheridan Laughed. "Ok..." Kay began.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
